1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling tile and, more particularly, to a cosmetic coating for the edge of the ceiling tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,516 teaches the applying of an adhesive and then a powder to a ceiling board to provide it with a colored coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,372 teaches the use of a powder coating on a wood product with the use of heat and pressure to fuse the powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,622 teaches the use of a powder coating on a fabric with the use of an ironing roll to fuse the powder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,626, 2,995,198 and 2,717,538 show fissured ceiling tile.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,564 and 2,648,466 show examples of powder dispensing devices for applying a dry dust powder.